Sharing rain and dew
by yunjae9603
Summary: Ever since I was reborn ah, I received affections from that scum. This harem has three thousand beauties but he only favors me! So I tried to persuade him, 'rain nectar must evenly spread' but he just won't listen! He just spoiled me alone!
1. 1 I think, the Emperor's brain has gone

Chapter 1 I think, the Emperor's brain has gone bad

"How is the taste of the fruit tribute from the two Guang province?"

I immediately praised sincerely, "Not bad, not bad. The lychees are juicy sweet and fresh. It's obviously has been carefully selected."

He smiled, "Lychees if ate too much will raise internal body heat, rinse it in the well first before eating…. LePing, later go and get Emperor's portion of lychees and send here also to Marquis ChangAn."

"Unacceptable, unacceptable. This servant remembers your majesty also like to eat lychees. How can…."

"You liked it, of course Zhen want to satisfy you."

He put it so mildly, while I listened until I felt numb.  
These days, I lost count how many times such dialogues have occurred. If wasn't the Emperor afraid of the imperial censor will shed tears while preaching at him, I think he will even let me wear his embroidered golden dragon court dress. And if I gave excuses to refuse, the seemingly warm, kind and considerate to subjects Emperor will immediately change his face.

"Since marquis ChangAn doesn't looked interested with the lychees, the one preparing the things must be doing his job insincerely. Servants, come. Responsibility…."

"…. Your majesty, please wait!"

Even though I, Rong Huai Zhen is not some loyal, straightforward great state official I'm not from a generation of great wicked and evil either. How can I see bystanders suffering blame from this tyrant because of me?

I endure!

If not for the Emperor's most favored Concubine Chen sent someone to invite the Emperor over to her place, I think he would have sat aside watching me again.  
Watching me eat until I finished eating all the lychees he gave, just like last time with the dried persimmons.

Those persimmons were really sweet ah!  
I ate about one pound and my throat became sore and thirsty for three days. But I don't dare to have a single word of complain. Have you ever seen hostages complaining to kidnappers about getting unsatisfactory food and poor treatments before?

So right now, I am just like my name, heart full of sincerity singing praises for three days, head getting dizzy for five days and one heartache for the weak willow concubine Chen.

Although from previous life, she ….. previous life…. Duan Ming Zhang towards me, it obviously won't be like this.

[Note : You will understand this sentence after finishing the whole novel]

If not for my Big Brother and Second Brother both leading troops to northwest, I guessed he would not notice that there is a mediocre, unnoticeable youngest son in the House of Marquis Ding Bei.  
My Big Brother and Second Brother still haven't get married, haven't settled down so before leaving Big Brother requested to have me appointed as the Emperor's brother. In the previous life, the Emperor granted it, and invited me into the Palace to 'take care of me.  
In this current life, the Emperor changed the edict and granted me the title of Marquis ChangAn, but still inviting me into the Palace to 'take care of me'.

Our family of three huddled together, looking at the Emperor's edict, puzzled.  
What my Big Brother and Second Brother thought were why the stingy, short-tempered Emperor suddenly became so generous ah? What I thought was it couldn't be that Duan Ming Zhang has also been reborn right?

….. but it's not right ah, if he was reborn also …..  
If he didn't give death sentence to our House, it's already enough but to grant title? His brain must have gone bad.

I felt little more optimism thinking since my Big Brother and Second Brother hadn't changed from previous life, will surely bring victory back home from the war again. Then I earnestly reminded my Second Brother, "Second Brother, you must take good care of Big Brother ah. Don't let him stay up late to study the Art of War. The next day inspecting the army with dark circles under the eyes, extremely scary." My Second Brother Rong Huai Fang said, "… Got it, I will definitely look out for him."

Then I turned to earnestly reminded my Big Brother, "Big Brother you must take good care of Second Brother ah, you mustn't let him kick away the quilt in the middle of the night. If later on caught a cold, it will be bad."

Then my Big Brother Rong Huai Duan said, " Got it, I will definitely cover him up."

In this case, the army should be coming back one day ahead of schedule … Releasing a breath, I then happily entered the Palace. Since this time around, I have mastered the essentials of surviving the harem anyway. As the saying goes 'Fall into the moat and you'll be wiser next time'. In this lifetime I will definitely won't do anything possible to offend the concubines in the harem.

For example, alarming Concubine Wan's cat ah, interrupting Concubine Cen's dance ah, picking the flowers that Lu GuiQing has planted ah, eating the yogurt that Concubine Chen want to eat ah….

[GuiQing (贵卿) is a title specially given because normal titles didn't include male Consort in it]

My ideal was very plump, but the reality was too bony. On my third day in the Palace, I finally found out much to my horror that the Emperor he, he, he, his brain really had gone bad!

The Emperor has three Palace, six Courtyards, seventy-two concubines, a harem of three thousand beauties. Even if he wanted to sleep with one each day, he will have enough to sleep with for ten years. And even his most favorite Concubine Chen, I heard the attention she got at most was only two days in a month.

But ever since I entered the Palace, the Emperor visited my temporary residence at Hai Qing Pavilion everyday, sometimes even twice a day!

This lifetime, I have yet the time to do anything, have offended the Emperor's whole harem of three thousand beauties….


	2. 2 I think, the Emperor is an incapable

Chapter 2 I think, the Emperor is an incapable ruler

In previous life, I only think the Emperor as a scum. Not only having so many people in his harem, he 'eats' both men and women. Not only 'eating' both men and women, he even have thunder-striking love affair stories with many of them. Concubine Wan said, she was his childhood cousin. At that time, Empress Dowager has personally promised her hand to him. Concubine Chen said, she accompanied him for many years. She was the first person he proposed marriage to. Lu GuiQing said, he was a young master from Jiangnan noble family. That year came to Capital to play, he only just gave him a few more glances in the middle of the crowd.

Now in current life, the Emperor's position in my mind has risen to incapable ruler, tyrant, all in all, not a wise ruler!

The reason is simple.  
Which wise ruler would be so idle like him ?!

In my past life, I knew if the Emperor gets angry, millions of corpses blood will flow freely. But today, I learned that if the Emperor gets bored, he can gaze steadily, watching you the whole afternoon.

Puzzled, I asked, "Your Majesty, don't you have any official documents to check? Official matters to handle?"

"Got" He confidently answered, "But Emperor don't have the mood now."

"….. then may I dare to ask Your Majesty, when do you have the mood?"

"Oh, seems to have some right now."

"…"  
You being so self-willed as the Emperor, really not afraid of being forced to abdicate again?

No matter what the Emperor thinks, I don't want to die again. But how do I let him understand that before long, someone will revolt to force his abdication? Worrying about this matter, I racked my head until I get white hairs. But the most critical issue was…. during previous life, I didn't even manage to find out who was the person to rebel in the Palace, and carelessly died ah!

Getting pierced through the body by an arrow from the sky… It was a very fast and very sudden moment, upon discovering the source for pain, I was already unable to breathe. Blood flowed out uncontrollably from the throat. That feeling, every time thinking back I can't help but shivered. Depressed, I held on to my chin and looked at Duan Ming Zhang. My first hope ever since rebirth, was if he was also reborn, that would be great. Otherwise, I am really worried I will die again. God only knows how much I don't want to die ah! To be able to reborn once more, God must have opened his eyes and took pity on me, and my ancestor must have accumulated some merits in their life, who knows if there will be a second time?! But, but, if that moment really came, probably still have no way around it.

I continued looking at Duan Ming Zhang with melancholy, continued staring until nose starting to feel sour, eyes starting to become red. He looked up, was shocked by me and panicked, looking for a handkerchief, "What is going on? How come you suddenly cried?" Despaired and choked with emotions, I said, "Eyes….. stared too long ….. became sour…"


	3. 3 I think, the Emperor is really bored

Chapter 3 : I think, the Emperor is really bored

After twenty years later still a hero.

I clearly remembered, the day the Emperor was forced to abdicate, it was on his twenty five years old birthday. At that time, my two brothers were still leading the army on the way back to the Capital. The numbers of the Palace guards was unable to handle the momentum of the powerful renegades have to close the Palace door.  
Then…. I asked Duan Ming Zhang, "What day is Your Majesty's birthday?"

With smile in his eyes, "It's on the tenth of the twelfth lunar month. Why? Huai Zhen want to wish Emperor happy birthday?"

"…." I was afraid of someone wanting you die!

Sighing, I proceed to eat the shark's fin soup rewarded by the Emperor. This dish made by the Royal kitchen is getting more and more to my taste. Ai, probably can eat for six more months at most, thinking of it just make me sad.

"Huai Zhen is unhappy?"

I replied with a wooden face, "How could it be, this servant has food and drinks, I'm very happy."

"But Huai Zhen didn't smile even a bit."

Really? Surprised for a moment, I immediately rubbed my face. Pulling at the corner of my mouth ….I'm finished, I don't even have look in the mirror to know how ugly was my smile.

"Huai Zhen… Zhen don't know how to make you smile happily," he sighed.

"….." If I don't have to die, then I will immediately be so happy I can jump three feet high in the air. After thinking and thinking, finally gathering my courage I said, "Your Majesty, this servant wants to eat whatever I want to eat and eat however much I want to eat, then this servant will be very happy."

I'm afraid that in the end I still won't be able to escape death….  
If like this, please let me taste good food and drinks, and not be scared of offending him for the rest of my short days!

He was surprised for a moment, "It's that simple?"

"It's that simple."

"Then all right, Zhen grants it."

Immediately I revealed a relieved smile.  
Surprised for a moment, then his gaze became soft.

"Granting you a title, you frowned. But granting such a small requirement of yours, you became this happy?"

Having title is nothing but bother ah! Need to go out to socialize, need to buy new clothes to wear in accordance to the system, and also endless …  
In short, it's a very troublesome, very troublesome matter. How can I be happy about it? Seeing this rare easy-to-talk side of the Emperor, I hesitated and hesitated but finally can't help but asked

"Your Majesty, ….. if Your Majesty can agree with this servant on another thing, this servant will definitely be very happy."

"Oh? My beloved subject, try to say it for me to listen."

Trying my best to keep my neck straight, I swallowed some saliva, "Can I ….. sleep until I wake up naturally everyday ah?"

God knows, back at home I was pampered by Big Brother and indulged by Second Brother. All day long lazing around, eat after sleep, sleep after eat. Everyday, the moment I opened my eyes will be able to see the sun. But in this Palace? Who dared to rise later than the Emperor?! Due to severe lack of sleep, I was listless and yawning incessantly all day. Duan Ming Zhang looked at me thoughtfully, I … I also looked at him, not afraid of death. Every words I said was true from the heart ah!

"….. Granted. From now on, will prohibit the servants from waking you up early in the morning. And when my love is ready to get up, then can call in the servants to serve you."

"This servant gives thanks for Your Majesty's enormous kindness!"  
Long live Your Majesty!

This happiness ah, the smile on the face can't be stopped, I have rubbed my face several times but still unable to rub the smile away. Then Duan Ming Zhang reached out to rub my face, saying, "Seems like this time you are really happy." I was happy, that's right but after being rubbed by him, the smile faded from my face. That scared me to death!

However, when the next morning arrived, I knew I celebrated too early.  
Indeed no maidservants or eunuchs went to call me to get up in the morning.  
….. because before the Emperor went to the morning court, he specifically detoured to the Hai Qing Pavilion to wake me up himself!


	4. I think, the Emperor is very dangerous

Chapter 4 : I think, the Emperor is very dangerous

I knew it!

Bored to death, I changed the hand that was supporting my head. Turning my eyes, I saw LePing walking over, smiling. Suddenly I wanted to hit my head against the table.

LePing is the Emperor's personal Internal Supervisor.

He will only appear here for one reason – the Emperor is going to pass by Hai Qing Pavilion again.

That's right!

Promising me that "I can eat whatever I want to eat, I can eat how much I want to eat", all are to be done under his watch!

Biting the chopsticks, I sat there sustaining low blood pressure. Duan Ming Zhang looked like he's having a good mood, even greeted me, "Huai Zhen, why are you not moving your chopsticks?"

Immediately I let go of the chopsticks hanging at my teeth. But I forgot to catch it with my hand. Clattering sound of 'pilipala', the ebony chopsticks with silver inlaid with ivory dropped on the table. Knocking the stew in front me causing it to flip over, splashing the whole table with the soup. Some fell on the my clothes but I have yet to rub it off, immediately stood up to apologize, "This servant has been discourteous."

Duan Ming Zhang waved his hands, "Zhen think Huai Zhen most probably have not completely woke up, still busy zoning out on the dining table."

My face was burning with heat, LePing went busy to escort me to change clothes. I quickly said, "No need, no need. Only splashed with a bit of soup, I can just wipe it a bit and it'll be all right."

Duan Ming Zhang looked at me and smiled, "You can wait until you finished changing then come back. But the dishes are getting cold, or how about you just eat it first ba."

"LePing, bring this to let Marquis ChangAn eat." He pointed at the shark fin soup in front of him, seems like the one he ate every day. But at this point, I don't feel like revering before his Grace so I just gave my thanks, and sat down to eat. The moment the first bite of soup entered the throat, something felt slippery…Afterwards, I don't know what happened.

I was poisoned.

The poison was placed inside the bowl of shark fin soup which was originally meant for the Emperor. I heard that Duan Ming Zhang was very angry, he went furious like the thunder regarding this matter.  
But it's a pity that I didn't get to see it.

When I woke up, I only saw from a distance, him bending over the table, dozing off with a side of his face facing me.  
His eyebrows covered by the hair at his temples, so charismatic, pure and handsome. He was really good-looking, even though he is the Emperor, he still looked good….

Opening my eyes to stare at him for a while, I can't help but yawned again and went back to sleep. Later, I was woken up by Duan Ming Zhang.

When I opened my eyes again, I found that his hand was touching my face. His action seemed to be in the middle of parting the hair on my forehead that was stuck to my face due to sweat. I was so surprised, nearly causing me to immediately roll and crawl out of the bed to kneel down to him. But Duan Ming Zhang didn't asked me to kneel. He only sullenly said to me, "Huai Zhen, I will certainly find out the person who put the poison, I won't let you suffer in vain."

Then suddenly a flash of thought ran past my mind, "Your Majesty, the poison was placed in the your soup!"

Caressing my head, he replied, "Yes, and you suffered on Zhen's behalf." I finally found the breakthrough point, immediately put on some effort to persuade him, "Someone actually dare to poison the Emperor, I think someone must have rebelling thoughts so they took this risk out of desperation." Seeing him pondered about my words, I carried on with my persistent efforts, "Now that the army went out to the battlefield, the Capital's defense is vulnerable. Your Majesty, you must be cautious and vigilant. You must not let the villain get through any gaps in your defense!"

I nagged him during the day, nagged him during the night, nagged him the moment I saw him. All these nagging was just to persuade him to take strict precautions against rioting officials and their plots for rebellion.

Guessed I tired Duan Ming Zhang to death, because he reluctantly asked, "Huai Zhen really that worried about Emperor's safety?"

Of course I am, my life is all tied up to the safety of you one person ah.  
I nodded like a small chick pecking rice.

"But this time when they harmed Emperor, it wasn't because someone was planning to rebel."

"…" What?!

Duan Ming Zhang clapped his hands, and two guards came in, dragging a person with them.

The autumn wind breezed through, blowing the messy stray hairs up from his face.  
Suddenly, I felt like I was stabbed by an almost red-hot glare.  
Can't help but stared with wide open eyes.

Isn't that ….. Lu GuiQing?

"The poison was placed by Lu ZiWei. He wasn't trying to rebel, he just wanted my life." Duan Ming Zhang said lightly.

[Note : Lu ZiWei is Male Consort Lu's full name.]

He clapped his hands again, and the guards took away Lu GuiQing, no… Lu ZiWei who was suffering injuries all over his body.

I stayed rooted at the same place, almost in disbelief.

That…. that noble young man who used to wear brocade clothing and gave off the feeling of unattached and at leisure, the only male concubine in the Emperor's harem, and the person just now.  
The badly messed up man who glared at me with a blaming and poisonous stare…  
Are they really the same person?

I still remembered from the previous life, he played a song with a bamboo flute then said, "No matter what, I am the most special one by the Emperor's side."

At that time, the smile at the corner of his lips was shining bright like the moon.

This kind of person, if not for love….  
I lowered my head.

After that, I asked Duan Ming Zhang to let me see Lu GuiQing.

He sat in his cell, and a glass of wine was placed in front of him.  
Seeing me, he didn't even turn his head, but unthinkingly said a sentence.

"A word of love, is not comparing who is taking it more seriously than the other, but to see who is actually taking who seriously."

He did not hesitate, throwing back his head and drunk the wine.  
My hands and feet went cold, and I turned my body away hastily and left, not daring to look back.

I don't think I really understand Lu GuiQing's feeling.  
If you really loved someone, you can't wait to die on their behalf, how can anyone bear to harm the other with poison?

….. Wait a minute.

I suddenly thought of a very, very, very serious problem.  
Poison was placed by Lu GuiQing, but not to start a rebellion.

Then, then, then… all this while I faced with Duan Ming Zhang's long-winded rambling, wouldn't that all be useless work now?!

Heavens, I want to cry a river…  
Finished, I'm finished.  
After all these works, in the end still need to die ah!


	5. I think, the Emperor … he is

Chapter 5 : I think, the Emperor … he is poisonous!

The Emperor loitered at my residence everyday, resulting in hatred and envy in the hearts of the imperial concubines.  
Earlier, he was almost poisoned by the person who sleeps beside him. If this news spread out, it might just let people laugh out loud. That's why I earnestly persuaded Duan Ming Zhang, "Your Majesty, you come over looking for this servant to relieve boredom everyday. Wouldn't it be better if you go to sit around more at the concubine's place?"

"Huai Zhen wanted to avoid Emperor that much? Really don't want to stay with Emperor?"

I opened my mouth, at loss for words. How can I dared to do so wo! In front of Duan Ming Zhang, I gave him strong and happy smile. The moment I turned my back, I became constantly on edge, frowning and worried. I lost so much hairs because of that.

Ninth month.  
Tenth month.  
Eleventh month.  
Twelfth lunar month.  
First day of Twelfth lunar month.  
Second day, Third day …. Seventh day, Eighth day, Ninth day, Tenth day.

The day I afraid the most has arrived.

However, Duan Ming Zhang was very happy. Because not only it was his twenty fifth birthday, but also my two brothers were leading the army back with a triumphant return.  
He already reminded me starting from day one, "Tomorrow's occasion will be grand, Huai Zhen must wear something more spectacular."

If dressed too spectacular, it's not suitable to escape ah!  
Face hanging a bitter gourd's expression, I stood numbly while being put on layers of flowery clothes and beautiful accessories by the servants. Everything seems to be no different from previous life, just that in this grand palace banquet there is one smiling face lesser. I lowered down my head and hurriedly followed LePing's footsteps to go to my seat, until LePing stopped walking and I followed suit to stop.

The moment I raised up my head …. it got me dumbfounded.

This this this, this should be something not too right ba ?!

Was LePing being muddle-headed? How can he bring me to the empty seat right next to the Emperor's side?! I was stunned, so did everyone present. Only Duan Ming Zhang smiled quietly. From his eyes, there was an intoxicating smiling expression.  
He asked me, "Huai Zhen, today is Zhen's birthday. What did you prepar for my birthday present?"

My heart skipped a beat, suddenly sweating cold sweat all over the body.  
Finished, I'm finished. I was busy worrying how I am going to die, and completely forgotten about this matter.

Under the watchful eyes of the people present, I shook my head with embarrassment. Really scared that this volatile Emperor will sentence me of the crime of great disrespect. After a long while, the Emperor can be heard heaving a sigh.

"Didn't you promised to give Emperor a present ma? Since Huai Zhen is so stingy, Zhen have to personally ask for this birthday present. Huai Zhen, are you giving one to me or not?"

Give give give! Even if you want my life, I will also give it to you!

[Note : Not to be mistaken as a sarcasm, Huai Zhen is currently rambling out of fear.]

"It will be the most satisfying birthday gift Zhen received today."

He stroke his palm while smiling, then slowly stood up to grasp one of my hands, "Zhen is twenty five years old this year. Have gotten the throne for five years. The world is prosperous and in order, it's not lacking anything…. Just lacking an Empress."

"…" What?!

I felt like I have been struck by a lightning, and slowly cracked open from the middle.  
Internally struggling, I asked, "Your Majesty… have decided on who to appoint as Empress?"

Using a finger to intimately touch the tip of my nose, he said, "Why are you still playing dumb for? My Huai Zhen, I want you to be my Empress."

What?!

"Otherwise, why do you think Zhen gave you the title Marquis ChangAn?"

"…." My body quivered.  
I suddenly remembered, that there seemed to be such a thing. According to the law of the country, if the Emperor is the take a male as the Empress, the man must be first given a title.  
Then only he can be named….

"This is impossible!"

A woman's screaming was heard from one of the seat.

Concubine Chen stood up, her hair disheveled and the accessories on her hair were slanting. Her current state as if she went crazy, "Your Majesty….. Your Majesty, you said it before. What did you promis my father? Now you actually ….. actually …. Do you know the consequences if you do this!"

"If the consequences you mentioned is your father secretly gathering soldiers of twenty thousand troops to prepare for rebellion, Concubine Chen," Duan Ming Zhang coldly said, "— you should turn to your back and take a look."

Outside the brightly lit hall, the sound of golden spears was heard.  
Swords and spears collided, armor grinding against each other… A sound of uniform footsteps gradually came together was heard. Two person unhurriedly stepped over the hall entrance, putting down their sword and knelt down to give their greeting, "Servant Rong Huai Duan/Rong Huai Fang! Reporting to the Emperor, all the rebels and rioting officials have been executed!"

Full of somber and desolate feeling, Concubine Chen fell limp wordlessly on the ground. Until the Emperor pulled at my sleeves and led me to the back of the hall, I was still amidst the clouds and mist, puzzled. I can't make out what had happened. He stared at me, and I returned the stare back at him.  
After a long while, I mustered my courage and asked, "Your Majesty, since my brothers came back, …. this servant can go back home?"

"Going back home for what reason? Preparation to be married off?"

Finally broke free from his hand, I said, "Your Majesty, please don't tease this servant anymore."

He looked at me for a moment in silence, then suddenly said, "Huai Zhen, you don't remember what you did at that time?"

"….. ah?" Which time?

"You don't remember you kissed me, then knocked me out and took off my clothes?"

I stared at him in shock, and he lowered down his gaze.

"Apocalypse year five, eleventh day of twelfth lunar month, we were nearby at an abandoned section of the Palace wall. We were chased by the rebels and there's nowhere else to hide, practically forced to dead end. You suddenly rushed over…. kissed me, then knocked me out and stripped me of my clothes to let our people take me away."

"…"

"Afterwards, Huai Zhen you put on my clothes, and climbed up that Palace wall. You let the rebels misunderstood, letting them think we were escaping out through that direction… Huai Zhen, getting pierced by arrow, was it painful? It was twelfth lunar month wintertime, falling into the moat, was it cold?"

A shudder racked through my whole body.

He pushed me backwards, until I'm backed up to the wall with no way to retreat.  
Forcing me until I'm strongly pressed against him inside his embrace.

He continued using that nice to hear voice, that voice that make me shivered all over to whisper in a deep tone beside my ears, "Huai Chen, I am not going to let you go."


	6. 6 Extra – Past Life

Chapter 6 Extra – Past Life

Apocalypse year five, twelfth days of twelfth lunar month, House of Marquis Ding Bei led the army back to the Capital and pacified the rebellion in one fell swoop.

All the rebels and rioting officials have been executed, Concubine Chen ended herself inside her own Palace with a long piece of white silk. The Emperor returned to the Court and announced the closing of Court for seven days.  
This kind of action, Within the five years since this diligent and conscientious Emperor ascended the throne, is unprecedented. Even during the time when the Empress Dowager passed away, the Emperor only tiredly rubbed his eyebrows and announced the closing of Court for three days.

The Emperor was wrapped in his cloak, standing silently by the wall. Watching the guards recovering a bloated and deformed body from the river.

The middle at the back of the body was pierced by several arrows. The blood has completely dried up from the body, the wound had turned white from soaking in the water. The body was still wearing the bright golden dragon robe that was hurriedly taken off that day.

Freezing cold twelfth lunar month, floating on icy water must be very cold, right?

The Emperor crouched down in silence, carefully cut down the arrows. He prohibited anyone from intervening, carefully removed the arrowhead from the wound. After that, he removed the cloak from his body and covered it up with the human form on the ground tightly with care. The bloated, deformed face was wet. The eyebrows and eye areas were sparse, and the lips were black and purple. So he took out a handkerchief from his bosom.  
During the time while doing all these actions, his hands were calm and steady. Didn't trembled from the cold wind. One by one, the guards lowered down their gaze.  
So no one saw, that something silently fell down, wetting the face the Emperor had just carefully wiped clean. Duan Ming Zhang remembered something from the past, this man entered the Palace half a year ago. Huai Zhen was in the side hall, waiting for him to summon him, ate the yogurt that was on the table. That was something Concubine Chen had specially requested to eat. Getting proud from being favored, she mistook the daring, slender young man as the Emperor's new favorite. She flew into a rage out of humiliation, ordered him to be dragged out and severely punished.

By the time LePing managed to arrive, Rong Huai Zhen has already endured the punishment several times. The Emperor put an order of confinement on Concubine Chen. Afterwards, he personally went to visit the wounded Rong Huai Zhen.

On his sickbed, Rong Huai Zhen was having a fever, stared groggily at him. Seemed to be delirious, he spouted out a sentence, "You are really good-looking." He can't help but indulged in Rong Huai Zhen. Because no one has ever said such rude, offensive words to him, no one has ever took some spare time to secretly stare at him.  
In many many years, no one has ever dared to call him by his name in front of him.

On that iron-blood colored night sky, Rong Huai Zhen who has been silently following his footstep abruptly crashed into his arms. He was sweating profusely, his eyes shining brightly, shouted his name, "Duan Ming Zhang!" There are warmth spreading on the lips, at the same time a sharp pain on his neck and everything went black before his eyes.  
When he woke up once more, that person was no more.

He stared helplessly….  
The two man who shed blood but not tears on bloody battlefield, hugging their little brother's dead body and cried painfully.

They deeply blamed themselves –  
If they were not down with cold,  
If they haven't missed the edict due to sickness,  
If they didn't delay their journey on the road,  
If they came back one day earlier,  
But in this world, how can there be so many 'If' ?

He didn't have any words to comfort them.  
Rong Huai Zhen died on his behalf, he was main culprit.

The rebellion subsided.  
The Emperor is still the Emperor.  
Like so many emperors, he have a tangled and complicated harem surging with undercurrent of power behind his back.

No one will tell him truthful words anymore, and he don't have any truthful words to tell anyone anymore.  
Only the loyal eunuch LePing who have been with him for years knew, every year on the tenth of the twelfth lunar month, the Emperor will sit silently in front of a grave overnight.  
Then he will quietly leave upon daybreak.

He didn't look any different from himself from the past.  
But ever since that year, the Emperor didn't celebrate his birthday anymore.  
Because the day after his birthday is the man's death anniversary.


	7. 7 Extra – Present Life

**Chapter 7 : Extra – Present Life**

"Emperor, Marquis ChangAn's carriage has passed through Chaoyang gate."

Hearing this, the young emperor looked up, finally putting down the brush he has grasped on for some time.

"Hai Qing Pavilion has been cleaned up?"

For the first time, LePing's respectful voice carried a smile in it, "It has been cleaned up properly."

Carrying out the order according to the Emperor's instruction, everything were properly decorated, from appliances to furnishing. The servants were also personally selected, no one more dependable than them.

"En."

Duan Ming Zhang stood up and walked to the side of the window. He put his hand out but took it back again. It seems that through the window lattice, the man in the incoming carriage beside him can be seen.

"You have put a lot of effort into this."

LePing smiled like a flower, "This servant just did something minor." The others don't know, but he knew ah. This person is not just anyone, but the future possible Empress!

No matter what, the Emperor can't bear to continue looking at the official documents. Duan Ming Zhang paced back and forth in the room. After the time of a whole stick of incense, a little eunuch came back kneeling down to report that Marquis ChangAn has settled down in Hai Qing Pavilion.

Then, with a posture full of majesty, the Emperor cleared his throat, "That being the case, Zhen will go take a look ba."

When Duan Ming Zhang went over, he did not let anyone announce his arrival. He just wanted to take a look at Rong Huai Zhen from afar. The Hai Qing Pavilion he arranged Rong Huai Zhen to stay in was very close to the Imperial Palace. Just go through from the backyard of a study. The distance was just like going from the side hall to the main hall. Looking past the arched entrance of the garden, the one sitting by the corridor staring blankly in the air, lost in thought, was none other than Rong Huai Zhen! He lightened his pace, quietly approached thinking, this is the Rong Huai Zhen who has been pampered and cared by his brothers, who haven't seen the sinister hearts of human ah…

Why was he frowning?

Was he worrying about his brothers who are going on an expedition soon, or feeling at loss over the unknown life living in the harem?

With this in mind, the Emperor can't help but took a step forward again but accidentally make some noise. Alarming the Rong Huai Zhen who was lost in his thoughts.

Two pairs of eyes met for a moment, Rong Huai Zhen stood up in panic to immediately give his greeting.

"This servant, Rong Huai Zhen give greeting to the Emperor…."

Duan Ming Xhang was suddenly stunned. Slowly, he blinked his eyes like he couldn't believe it. But he came to understand one thing – In the previous life at this time, Rong Huai Zhen has yet to meet him. He wore nothing but a plain official uniform which was the same with what those nobles and officials often worn walking inside the Palace. But Rong Huai Zhen can confirm his identity as the Emperor with just one glance. Then, there's only one reason….  
He looked at Rong Huai Zhen's dark black hair and snow white neck, his voice uncontrollably trembled slightly.

"….. Beloved subject, you may rise."

Two person sat down facing each other in Hai Qing Pavilion, Rong Huai Zhen bowed down his head modestly while Duan Ming Zhang gazed steadily at him, unable to take away his eyes. His mind was burning with passion, feeling like he fell into a dream. He thought, the previous Rong Huai Zhen, has he ever used the same feeling in his heart to look at him? These days, he kept feeling afraid that this is just a dream. Then, waking up from the dream, he would still be the lonely, lofty person who spent every birthday with just a single grave. But now, from the moment he saw Rong Huai Zhen, he keep telling himself firmly that it was not a dream. Even if it was a dream, he must get a satisfying complete ending before waking up. Whispering his request, "Zhen sent people to bring over some refreshments, beloved subject try some and see."

Duan Ming Zhang wanted to know what he liked to eat. LePing appearing well-informed, brought in sixteen kind of pastries. Rong Huai Zhen hesitated for a moment, then took a piece of dried persimmon to eat. Taking a bite, the thick red filing stuck on his white teeth, it was cute beyond words. Duan Ming Zhang stared foolishly at him, waited until the anxious Rong Huai Zhen finished all four persimmons in the box, then lightly coughed.

"Since Marquis ChangAn like it…. LePing, fetch some more dried persimmons over."

In his mind, he thought as long as Huai Zhen liked it, he will definitely satisfied him.

"…"

Eating a large helping of dried persimmons from the box, and getting steadily stared by the Emperor, Rong Huai Zhen was really crying without tears. He took the dried persimmons to eat just because it was the nearest pastry to him ah! He wasn't particularly fond of persimmon ah ah ah —


	8. 8 : Extra – Empress

**Chapter 8 : Extra – Empress**

Ever since I became the Empress, I received the Emperor's affection~

This harem has three thousand beauties ya, but the Emperor only favors me alone~ So I advised the Emperor ya, must 'rain~ nectar~ evenly~ spread~', but he just won't listen! Spoiled me! Spoiled me! He just spoiled me alone!

The clothing for Marquis ChangAn was finished not very long ago and now they have to rush for the preparation of the Empress's dress. I was feeling a bit sorry for the Supervisor in charged of clothing, so I went to persuade the Emperor softly, "How about we postpone it?"

Duan Ming Zhang gave an 'Oh?', and went to give away dried persimmons to the servants, right in front of my face. Each person get one catty, and those who have gotten it was very grateful to the point of shedding tears. They praised the Emperor for his grace and said that the persimmons were delicious, will be sure to quickly finish it. I cry without tears, from now on won't dare to offend the mighty sky (the Emperor). So, just by that I cautiously put on the wedding garment that the clothing department had rushed day and night to finish it, and married into the Palace. Then I moved into Kunning Palace – and immediately moved out.

Why move out?

The Astrology department said that my birthdate characters were not compatible with the position of Kunning Palace. I almost believed it, if not for the look full of confidence and self-righteousness on Duan Ming Zhang's face that gave away the truth.

"Kunning Palace is too far, it's inconvenient for Emperor to visit the Empress."

Later on, a rumor went flying about outside the Palace wall saying, the male Empress that the Emperor personally selected doesn't have the fate to live the Empress's life. Even for Kunning Palace he was unable to stay in it, sooner or later most probably will be sent to the cold palace to live the rest of his life there. Squatting in Hai Qing Pavilion, I continued to cry without tears – I would like to live in the cold palace! At least I can stay a little bit farther from a certain horny, xxx-obssessed muddle-headed Emperor ah!

Looking at the mirror, I stared at it then stared some more. No matter how I looked at it, I can only see at most, the person in the mirror is just a normal human form, right? Against Duan Ming Zhang's dragon-like regal appearance and phoenix beauty, I cannot even compare to a strand of his hair. So, I pondered on this matter until my head breaks open but I still don't understand. That I am such a 'plain dish' but Duan Ming Zhang 'ate it' every day, every night, ate it over and over for three months, why haven't he get tired of it?!

Anyway, since I entered the Palace, I alone have been receiving the Emperor's grace. LePing told me that ever since I have been decreed as the Empress…. no, ever since I started living in the Palace as the Marquis, he has not turned any concubine's name plate at all.

Not even once!

In other words, previously the royal affection's rain nectar was shared by the three thousand beauties in the harem, which now the nectar all fell on me alone! Not to mention before the time the Emperor named an Empress, he has endured a whole half a year of abstinence. So, after the wedding…. he visited me every night, xx non-stop from night to day. Although Duan Ming Zhang said it himself, that I'm especially comfortable to hold … but can I say something?

Aren't farmers using the same watering system? One shot will just flooded (me) to death! There are good food and drinks everyday, just lacking good sleep. Dejectedly, I rested on the table and yawned. Calculating the time, the Emperor should be arriving soon.

"My Huai Zhen really tired out, refused to even getting up to receive my arrival?"

See see see, if you're afraid of something, it will come.

Listlessly, I replied, "Your Majesty, your grace is awe-inspiring, energetic and fierce. This servant's normal body is unable to withstand, can't be helped not to get tired."

He smiled and came to hug me, "Really that tired?"

"But last night, Huai Zhen cried and begged me to go faster, to go harder, once was not enough, need many many times…. was that not you?"

Every point he said, my face get a shade redder. After he finished his words, I was so ashamed I wanted to die, he still can say it with a face of seriousness.

"Forgotten? Tonight I will make sure you remember it properly…."

I immediately shook my head desperately.

"Your Majesty, please forgive this servant for being unable to serve tonight!"

"Oh? Why?"

With confidence, I said, "This servant felt that the 'kidney is weak'!"  
[Note : Weak kidney is an euphemism for impotence]

"….. Huai Zhen don't have to worry, the Imperial doctor who came daily to take morning pulse said that your health is very good."

He pinched my face, then came over to kiss the place he pinched.

"Fine, I'll spare you tonight."

As if the Mongolian are getting pardoned, I quickly praised him, "Your Majesty treats me so well!"

He smiled, and his good-looking eyes turned up. The ripples in his eyes was gentle and soft, just like a small boat on a lake, gently swaying under the moonlight ah….

Seeing him looking very happy, I mustered my courage after a moment of thought and said, "Your Majesty, this servant has a matter…."

"En, Huai Zhen can say it."

"That, the harem has a lot of people, an assortment of concubines and palace maids…. in the future, can it be, that that, the rain nectar …. evenly spread ah?"

Silence, a long silence. Face without expression, Duan Ming Zhang stared at me, and I also gathered some courage to stare at him back….  
After a while, I just deflated, like a leather ball with broken surface.

"Was it because someone said something?"

Immediately I shook my head like a rattle – No no, really there wasn't any!

"Huai Zhen, I think you need to be punished."

"… ?"

"En, then I just punish you to continue serving tonight."

"?!"

… The only comfort I can get was Duan Ming Zhang didn't pull me to get up from bed together with him the next morning. But the fact was I actually cannot get up from bed. Lying down on the pillow, I rubbed my sore waist, the pain keep humming/throbbing.

Duan Ming Zhang was probably very angry last night, because his movements were merciless. He also fiercely said, "Wait and see, Huai Zhen. You want me to spread evenly? I'll show you sooner or later!"

In my heart I said no need to show it to me, I don't want to see it at all. ….. Anyway, according to what he said, sooner or later he will favor someone else one day. By that time, I might even became an empty shell of an Empress who have family background but not favoured. Maybe just the first and fifteenth day of the every month, he will come to spread his nectar…

It really hurts ah, it felt sore and painful, really wanting my dear life. I rubbed my eyes hard, wiping the wet things on the undergarment that Duan Ming Zhang have taken off. Good thing doesn't last forever, just a few months of works – finally Duan Ming Zhang has proven to me about practicing what he preached on 'spreading his nectar evenly'.

I was stunned.

He..he..he, he actually sent the harem of concubines…to be dismissed!


End file.
